


Morgana

by thefandombook



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Morgana, BAMF Morgana, Gen, One Shot, Short, Villains, sad morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on on Morgana and who she is and how she thinks of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana

I am Morgana I was once the most beloved ward of his majesty the king Uther Pendragon unbeknownst to me at the time my _father,_ I shudder at the thought. Uther Pendragon was a corrupt king hellbent on taking out sorcery which had done nothing to him, he was just an arrogant fool who thought his judgement was the best and feared anything he couldn't control. Uther was just a scared man making enemies left and right making anyone who disagreed with him an enemy of Camelot.

Oh, the joy I felt when I had heard of his untimely demise  my only regret was just that it wasn't my blade that spilled the blood of "mighty" king I wish he had died at my hand, I suppose you have to pick your battles. I don't hate Uther blindly he betrayed my father on the battleground sending him into battle promising reinforcements but sending none then bedding my mother and producing me while my father was still alive then lying to my father and telling him I was the child of my supposed father. I loath him for teaching me as I grew up that sorcery was evil so when I discovered I was a witch I hated myself but only learning from the druids that magic was not evil. Magic is just a tool and one should no be punished for being to able wield a tool meant only to help.

So I made it my mission to bring magic back to Camelot and the only way to do that is if I assume my rightful position on the throne as queen of Camelot. Though many call me evil I am not I'm just trying to make it safe for my kind to live their lives without the threat of a Pendragon on the back of their necks. I do what I do for the greater good I might do villainous deeds but that surely doesn't make me a villain does it not?  After all, the freedom of magic is all that drives me now that I have lost everyone I have grown to love. All because of Uther and Arthur Pendragon the pain they have caused my kind and myself personally shall no longer be ignored or disguised and a good deed, not when I'm queen. Until I have the crown resting upon my head my fury will rain through the heavens and I will avenge those the Pendragons harmed of my kind and my true father who is not Uther. For I am a high Priestess of The Old Religion and all will feel my wrath. 

 

 


End file.
